


The Value of Propriety

by betsib



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a nobleman and heir to his father's fortune, Nico has gotten used to living without servants. Worried about her brother being all alone, Hazel decides to hire a butler for him. Victorian AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [demonlucy-chan](http://demonlucy-chan.tumblr.com/): Jasico AU where Nico is from a very rich and noble family but lives without any servants. Hazel worried about his ability to look after himself hires a very kind butler from a poor background to look after him.
> 
> Started out as a drabble but ended up a bit long for Tumblr so I'm putting here. Probably not particularly historically correct, sorry.

“A butler?” Nico repeated. “Hazel, I told you. I’m fine on my own.”

Hazel gave him a disapproving look. “You’re not fine. Look at this place! It’s a mess!”

“I wasn’t expecting company,” Nico said. “If I had known you were coming...”

“You would have cleaned up yourself, I know,” Hazel said, shaking her head. “Nico, a house like this usually holds a family of four and at least that number of servants. You're not supposed to live here alone.”

“Father insisted I come here, remember?” Nico said. “I would have prefered something smaller.”

“I’m pretty sure father meant for you to bring some servants with you, not to just pack your bag and move in,” Hazel said dryly. “Nico, this isn’t healthy. If I wasn’t married I’d move in with you to clean up this mess.”

“How is Frank doing?” Nico asked, trying to change the subject, but Hazel glared at him.

“He’s fine, which you would know if you came by a little more often,” she said. “You need company, and help with the house. Which is why I hired a butler.”

“Wait, you already hired one?” Nico asked. “Hazel...”

“No, I’m not backing down, Nico. You _need_ someone to look after you,” she said. “And I can’t be in two places at once.”

“But...”

“Please, Nico. I’m worried about you,” she said, pleading now. “If you don’t think you need it, then do it for my sake.”

Like he’d ever stood a chance when she looked at him like that. “Fine,” he sighed. “If it’ll make you happy. Where did you even find someone willing to work here?”

“It wasn’t easy, with your reputation. The rumors about you are ridiculous,” Hazel said. “And it’s only because you insist on hiding away.”

“So this guy isn’t afraid I’ll murder him and drink his blood or whatever the current rumor is?” Nico asked, and Hazel frowned at his amusement.

“It’s not funny,” she said. “Anyway, he’ll be here at noon tomorrow. _Please_ try to be nice.”

“I promise,” Nico said. “But I can’t promise he’ll want the job for long.”

“If you give him a chance to get to know you, he will,” Hazel said. “You’re a lot nicer than you give yourself credit for.”

***

Jason was nervous as he walked up to the Di Angelo estate and rang the doorbell.

Two days ago he had read about the open position as the butler for a reclusive nobleman in the newspaper. Jason had taken a much needed bath, dressed in his best clothes, and walked to the better parts of town to apply for the job, figuring he had nothing to lose. He had never been a butler, but he had plenty of experience serving under them, as the cook's assistant, as the gardener's assistant, as the maid's assistant. Cooking, cleaning, sewing, serving, doing anything that needed to be done. Jason hadn't actually expected to get hired, especially not considering the distinguished-looking other applicants for the position, but lady Zhang had told him he seemed "exactly like the kind of person she needed". 

So now there he was, still ringing the doorbell. There was no answer, and Jason suddenly wondered if he should have tried to find the servants' entrance. But Lady Zhang had said her brother didn’t have any servants, so the front door seemed the logical choice. But maybe they still didn’t want someone like him at the front door…

While he was having his inner panic the door finally opened, showing a young man with messy black hair and dark, sleep deprived eyes. His clothes hang loose on his thin frame, and his skin was sickly pale.

If this was Nico di Angelo, Jason definitely understood why some people said he was a vampire.

“Yes?” the young man said, and Jason realized he’d been staring.

“My apologies, sir. My name is Jason Grace. Your sister hired me to be your new butler,” Jason said hastily, bowing deeply.

“Of course. Please come in,” his new master said, opening the door wider. Jason followed him inside, looking around in wonder. It was a pretty large house, but sparsely decorated and unbelievably quiet. Why someone would want to be alone in a building this big, Jason had no idea.

“Come with me, I’ll show you to your room,” master di Angelo said, leading him deeper into the house, into the more narrower space, . “These are the servants' quarters, though I have no other servants.” He opened a door. “This is the former head butler’s room. It’s yours now.”

Jason looked around in awe. By a gentleman’s standard it would have been a closet, but for Jason it was huge. Having a room of his own was not something he had ever experienced, after all.

His master was looking at him uncertainly, biting his lip. “If you rather sleep somewhere else, feel free to. The only other bedroom in this house that is being used is mine.”

“No, no. this is perfect,” Jason said hurriedly. “Thank you, master di Angelo.”

“Just ‘Nico’ would suffice. I’m not used to being anybody’s master,” he said, scowling slightly.

“I’m not sure that would be appropriate, sir,” Jason said uncertainly, wondering if this was a test of some kind.

His master sighed deeply. “Have it your way,” he said. “I can live with ‘sir’.”

“Yes, sir,” Jason smiled, and Nico rolled his eyes. Try as Jason might to be proper, his master was now "Nico" in his head.

“You can leave your things here, and I’ll show you the rest of the house,” Nico said, and Jason followed him around the house trying to remember where everything was. The tour ended in a impressive library. Jason wondered if Nico had actually read everything that was in there. It seemed impossible.

“If you find anything interesting, feel free to read it. Everything is at your disposal,” Nico said, like he was talking to a guest of his own stature rather than a servant. Jason knew being a butler was different from a kitchen boy, but the only time he had even been allowed into a gentleman’s library was to clean or serve tea.

“Any questions?” Nico asked.

“Yes, a few,” Jason said, not really sure where to begin. “Um...At what time would you like your meals served, sir?”

“I’m not good at keeping a schedule. If you want one, you’ll have to create your own,” Nico said. “The same goes for cleaning and laundry.”

“I...see, sir,” Jason said, a little taken aback.

“I apologize if it seems strange. It’s been a long time since I last had servants,” Nico said. “I’m not entirely sure what Hazel said your job entails, either.”

“I believe the wording was ‘ _taking care of everything that needs to be done_ ’, sir,” Jason said, and Nico gave him a small smile that brightened his features considerably.

“That sounds like her,” he said, his voice filled with affection when he talked about his sister. “Very well, I will refer to your judgement of what needs to be done.”

“I feel like I should inform you that I haven’t actually been a butler before, sir,” Jason said. “I mean, I’ve served a number of noble families but this is the first time holding this position.”

Nico nodded. “Hazel mentioned that. It’s probably for the best. I’m less likely to drive you mad this way,” he said. “Now, I’m sure you’ll want some time to settle in. You can begin work tomorrow.”

“If it’s all the same to you, sir, I’d rather start immediately,” Jason said. “I think it’s just about lunchtime.”

“As you wish. Feel free to ask if ask if there’s something you can’t find,” Nico said, and Jason bowed before making his way down to the kitchen.

He had expected… he wasn’t sure what he’s expected. Some stuck-up aristocrat who felt he was above servants, maybe? Nico di Angelo definitely wasn’t that. Lady Zhang had warned him that Nico might be opposed to the idea of having a servant, and might make it hard for him, but so far that wasn’t the case. His master clearly wasn’t sure what to do with a butler, but he wasn’t unwelcoming.

Jason looked around the kitchen, smiling slightly to himself. Two days ago he had been living in a corner of an inn, trying desperately to find another place to work after the last gentleman he worked for died. Now he had a whole room of his own, and free range in the whole estate.

It was a godsend, and Jason was determined to not screw it up.

***

Having a butler wasn’t as bad as Nico had feared.

When Hazel told him she had hired someone, he had pictured a stern, older man who would be proper and polite even if he was bleeding to death on the floor. Jason wasn’t anything like that. He was young, good looking and and hard-working even though he clearly wasn't sure about his role in the house. Nico’s father wouldn’t have approved, but Nico preferred it this way. 

Having somebody prepare meals for him was a relief, to be honest. Nico had a tendency to forget to eat when left alone. Jason seemed to have taken Nico’s word about schedules to heart, as well, making meals at regular intervals every day. Hazel would be proud.

Having someone else around was actually pretty nice. Nico still had all the privacy he needed, but he didn’t have to go far or dress up if he wanted company.

“You know, Jason, you are allowed to take breaks,” Nico said dryly as he watched his butler dust off the frames of the paintings on the walls for the third time this week. “If there’s nothing that needs doing, take some time to relax.”

“I can’t expect you to pay me for sitting around,” Jason said. “Sir.”

Nico smiled, dragging his fingers across the frame of the next painting in Jason’s way. “This seem pretty clean to me, and I don’t expect you keep doing the same things over and over if there’s no need for them,” he said. “Take a break. Go read a book, or go outside or something, whatever it is you like to do.”

“But what if I’m needed?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I was on my own for two years. I think I can handle a couple of hours.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jason said uncertainly. “I think… I would like to have a closer look at the library, if you’ll allow it.”

“Go ahead. I told you, you’re free to read anything you like,” Nico said.

***

Jason was starting to get comfortable in his new position. Nico could be a difficult master sometimes, but was more because he didn’t ask for anything and did things on his own rather than call for his manservant. Sometimes Jason had the feeling Nico wouldn’t even complain if Jason actually spent a few days doing nothing.

Of course he wouldn’t do that. But the fact of the matter was that Jason had never in his life had so much free time on his hands. He had a feeling he was living in a dream, and was dreading the moment when he finally woke up.

Still, he was making the most of the time he had, spending most of it in Nico’s library. Jason had never been good at reading and doing it for long gave him a headache, but he’d never had an opportunity like this.

When it came to the actual work, Jason sometimes felt a bit lost. Cleaning and cooking was easy, but serving and taking care of his master came with etiquette Jason for the most part had no clue about. He tried to remember what the butlers had done in the households he’d worked in before, but this was a different situation. They had been the head of a large number of servants, for one thing. Here there was just him and Nico.

Even something as simple as handing over a letter that the postman had delivered while Nico slept could be complicated.

Nico gave him a wry smile when Jason brought him the letter during breakfast.

“I’m not sure who came up with the idea of carrying letters on trays, but I assure you it’s not necessary,” he said, and Jason felt his cheeks grow hot. Still, Nico accepted the letter and tore it open without ceremony.

He frowned as he read through it, and Jason watched awkwardly, not sure whether he was dismissed or not.

“It’s from my father,” Nico sighed.

“Bad news?”

“You could say that. He’s coming to town,” Nico said, and Jason grew pale. How was he supposed to handle taking care of Nico’s father and his entourage alone?

“You don’t have to worry, he’ll be staying with my sister,” Nico reassured him. “The most he’ll come here is for a cup of tea. I think it’s probable he’ll want to meet you.”

“Me, sir?” Jason asked, and Nico gave him a smile.

“He is, and I quote,  _‘curious about the poor sod your sister tricked into being your manservant’_ ,” Nico said, holding the letter up. “We’re going to have to visit a tailor and get you some proper attire.”

“I’m sure I could handle it myself, sir. You have more important things to take care of,” Jason said, and Nico laughed.

“Like what? Writing letters to my father's business partners can wait for a few hours” he said. “Besides, I need a new coat for myself as well. My father is threatening to drag me to a ball during his stay, and try as I might I doubt I’ll be able to get away. I should be prepared.”

“You dislike balls, sir?” Jason asked, wondering if that was too bold. Nico just shrugged.

“Too many people, too many unmarried women,” he said. “The rumors about me chase some of them away, but I am still my father’s heir, and he’s one of the richest men in the country.”

“I can see how that would be bothersome,” Jason nodded, then added: “Sir.”

“A word of advice?” Nico said with a smile. “Try to be as formal and proper as you can if you meet my father. I don’t really care, but he might get insulted.”

Jason swallowed hard. “I’ll try, sir.”

“That’s all I ask,” Nico said. “He can’t make me fire you, though, so don’t worry about that.”

Nico moved on to writing a reply, and Jason returned to his duties, smiling to himself. Potentially meeting Nico’s father was intimidating, but Nico had made it sound like he wanted to keep Jason around, and that meant a lot.

***

Jason had never been to a tailor before.

Or, well, he had been to one, delivering orders for the gentleman he worked for at the time, but he had never been there as a customer. For as long as he could remember all his clothes had been hand-me-downs. This was the first time someone actually made something specifically for him.

“Your manservant has a good physique, mister Di Angelo,” the head tailor said as he took Jason’s measurements.

“As opposed to his master, you mean,” Nico said dryly.

“I never meant to insinuate...” the tailor gasped, and Nico chuckled.

“Relax, I’m kidding. And it’s true, anyway,” Nico said dismissively.

“Your new measurements _are_ smaller than they used to be,” the tailor said, frowning a bit. “But I know some women who find that appealing. Don’t despair, mister Di Angelo.”

“I wasn’t until you said that,” Nico sighed. “Do you think you can manage to have the clothes ready before the month is out?”

“For you, mister Di Angelo, in a week,” the tailor said.

“Thank you, I’d appreciate it,” Nico said, handing over payment in advance. “Let me know if the cost exceeds this.”

The tailor gave thanks and well-wishes as they walked out. Jason frowned a bit.

“It’s not really my place to say,” he said slowly. “But I think he’s overcharging you, sir.”

To his surprise Nico just smiled. “I know,” he said. “He does a high-quality job, but has a lot of competition from younger, quicker hands. I can afford to pay him for it.”

“I see. You want him to stay in business,” Jason nodded, then sheepishly added: “Sir.”

Nico just rolled his eyes.

***

Nico’s father arrived in town, but Jason had yet meet him. Nico went to visit him at his sister’s house a few times, but so far he hadn’t come by. Jason was honestly relieved.

Soon it was time for the ball, which Nico had complained endlessly about. Apparently his father had managed to convince him, though, because a carriage arrived outside the house to pick him up.

Nico didn’t require Jason’s help to get dressed. In fact he had quite vocally refused when Jason offered, meaning Jason was taken by complete surprise when Nico came downstairs, dressed in his new clothes and ready for the ball.

His master usually didn’t care much about his appearance. At home he wore old trousers and a shirt, no vest or coat, was often bare-feet and never bothered to comb his hair. Now Nico stood before him looking like a prince from a fairy-tale. Still sleep-deprived and thin, but clean and well dressed, looking every bit like the nobleman he was born as.

Jason couldn’t help staring.

“I hate this,” Nico muttered, fingering his collar. “I feel like a peacock.”

“You look stunning,” Jason said, unable to help himself.

Nico’s face turned red, but he still scowled. “You flatter me,” he said. “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, sir,” Jason said, finally starting to get a hold of himself. If he hadn’t he would have told him he was going to have to fend the ladies off with a broom to get through the ball.

“Let’s hope so,” Nico said gloomily. “Try to take the time to relax tonight. You have the whole house to yourself.”

“I’ll try, sir,” Jason said. “Have a good night.”

Nico made a face at him, then went out to the carriage that was waiting for him. Jason looked after him for a long time, wondering how he could have missed how handsome his master really was.

Wondering if this could get complicated.

***

Nico found Jason in the library when he came home. His butler was buried nose-deep in what looked to be one of Charles Dickens’ works.

“Good book?” Nico asked, and Jason jumped.

“Master Nico! Sir! I didn’t hear you come home! I’m sorry!” Jason babbled, causing Nico to laugh.

“It’s all right,” he said. “I’m glad to see you relaxed for once. Looks like you’ve had a better evening than I did.”

“Did something happen, sir?” Jason asked as he put the book away.

“Nothing unexpected. Unfortunately,” Nico sighed. "If one more person introduces his unmarried daughter to me tonight I'll take vows and move to a monastery."

“Would you like me to bring some refreshments to cheer you up, sir? Tea, perhaps?”

“No, it’s fine. I think I’ll just head to bed,” Nico said. “Don’t read in this light too long. I have no use for a blind manservant.”

“I’ll be careful, sir,” Jason said, smiling slightly.

***

It was strange, Jason thought. He had been in Nico’s employment for two months, and this was the first time his services had actually been required.

He carefully carried the tray of tea and china up to the sitting room, where Nico was entertaining his father and sister. Jason was a bit nervous, but Nico had assured him he wouldn’t get fired over some small mistake. There was always the chance he might make a BIG mistake, though.

“Can I get you anything else, sir?” Jason asked when the tea was served, and Nico gave him a smile.

“No, that will be all, Jason. Thank you,” he said, and Jason tried not to let his relief show as he bowed, planning to dismiss himself.

“One moment,” Nico’s father said, and Jason’s heart almost stopped, wondering what he had done wrong.

Nico’s father got up from his seat, giving Jason a scrutinizing look.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Five and twenty, my lord,” Jason said uncomfortably.

“What’s the point of this, father?” Nico asked, frowning irritably, and his father turned towards him.

“Nothing. I’m just curious how someone so young ends up in a position like this,” he said.

“He applied, and I hired him,” Lady Zhang said. “Nico needed someone who could do a little bit of everything, and Jason was the best fit.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Nico’s father said. “Very well. Dismissed.”

Jason bowed deeply, resisting the urge to run as he made his way out of the room.

***

Nico sighed deeply after saying goodbye to his father and sister by the door. It wasn’t like he actually had anything against his father, in fact they usually got along quite well, but he was still glad Hazel was the one who had had to put up with him for the whole week.

“I hope I didn’t embarrass you, sir,” Jason said uncertainly behind him, and Nico turned around with a smile. His butler was wearing the tailored clothes they had bought a few weeks ago, and there was very little he could possibly do to embarrass Nico when looking like that. Jason had always been exceptionally handsome, but the clothes elevated it to even higher levels. Nico was careful not to look directly at him for too long. 

“No, I believe my father approved of you,” he said. “Otherwise you would have heard about it.”

“That’s good,” Jason said, looking calmer now. “Will he visit again during his stay?”

“No, he’s leaving tomorrow,” Nico said. “And he's left me a billion affairs to take care of for him. I’m going to be busy for weeks.”

“If there’s anything I can help with, just say the word,” Jason offered, and Nico gave him a smile.

“Actually I could go for a game of chess, if you’re up for it.”

"As long as you don't expect me to just let you win," Jason said, smiling in return. "Sir."

***

Jason was not in a good situation.

A servant was not supposed to lust for their master. A _manservant_ was not supposed to fall for their _male_ employer. It was inappropriate. It was scandalous. It was just plain _stupid!_ And it was far too late to help it.

Nico himself certainly did nothing to help it. He had fallen asleep on top of whatever work he was doing for his father again, and it just shouldn’t be possible to look that angelic in such an uncomfortable position. Jason took a moment to just look at him, admiring his dark eyelashes and slender neck. And he wasn’t just handsome. Nico was one of the kindest people Jason had ever met. He wished he could just lean down and kiss him.

Jason sighed, then gently shook Nico awake. Nico looked up at him, still half asleep. His gaze did funny things to Jason’s insides.

“You fell asleep again, sir,” Jason managed, though his mouth felt dry. Nico blinked, then nodded slowly.

“That happens,” he said, yawning widely before getting on his feet. “I should be going to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“I remember you mentioning that, sir,” Jason said. “Anything important?”

 _Please don’t let it be a girl_ , Jason thought, before mentally chastising himself. Who his master was meeting was none of his business.

“Sort of. I have to visit an acquaintance of my father’s, to settle some debt,” Nico said. “It’s far, but I should be home by tomorrow evening. You can take the day off if you like.”

Jason smiled. “If I took the day off every time you suggested it I would never work at all, sir.”

Nico chuckled. “I suppose that’s true,” he said. “I appreciate what you do for me, though. Last year I would have remained asleep at my desk for hours, and woken up with a neck ache.”

“I’m glad to be of service,” Jason said, feeling warm even from such a small compliment.

***

Nico really didn’t feel good.

He had spent most of the day travelling in pouring rain, and had gotten himself drenched because his father knew the most _idiotic_ rich men in the country. They had offered to let him stay the night and dry off, but Nico had been in a hurry to get away from there. The way back had been cold and wet, and possibly a really bad decision. By the time he finally got home he was in bad shape.

He was coughing, his head was spinning and he could barely walk straight the few steps it took for him to get from the hired carriage to the door of his house.

“Jason!” Nico called, leaning against the wall to stay on his feet. He felt weak, and spots were starting to appear before his eyes.

“Are you alright, sir? What’s wrong?” Jason’s concerned voice appeared from nowhere.

“I’m not sure,” Nico managed before he was interrupted by another coughing fit. “Could you help me to my bed?”

He was only somewhat conscious as Jason first helped, then carried him up the stairs. In another situation he would have been angry about getting manhandled like this, but he was too busy trying to stay awake.

“I’ll send for a doctor,” he heard Jason said, and Nico nodded.

“Don’t let Hazel in here. I might be...” he coughed again. “She’s pregnant. I might be contagious. The baby… I don’t...”

“I understand,” Jason said. “Try to relax, sir. I’ll be right back.”

He disappeared, and Nico closed his eyes, hoping his head would stop spinning soon.

***

Jason had seldom been so scared in his whole life. The doctor couldn’t do much for Nico, except give him some medicine, and telling Jason to pray. And he had been praying, but so far there was no change. Nico alternated between troubled sleep and delirium, but Jason barely left his side.

He had sent a message to Lady Zhang, informing her of what had happened. Even though he had told her what Nico had said, she rang the doorbell only a few hours later, looking as bad as Jason felt.

“I’m sorry, lady Zhang. I can’t let you in,” Jason told her at the doorway.

“He’s my brother! I need to… I need to see him,” Lady Zhang said, tears running down her face. Jason’s heart ached for her, but he remained where he was.

“Master Nico was adamant about this, and the doctor agreed,” Jason said. “Going near him could endanger both you and the baby, and he didn’t want that. I’m so sorry, my lady.”

And Jason was. He was sorry, he was worried, he was tired to the point of exhaustion, and Nico’s sister must have realized it.

“He would say that,” she said slowly. “ If it was just me...Just...just send me a message as soon as something changes. Please.”

“I promise,” Jason said, then closed the door and returned to his vigil by Nico’s side. Nothing had changed in the few minutes he’d spent by the door. Nico was still burning up and fighting for his life with every raspy breath.

Jason took his hand, hoping he could reach him somehow, and give some comfort or strength.

 _I can’t lose him_ , Jason thought. _Please don’t take him away from me._

***

Nico slowly opened his eyes. He felt heavy and tired, but it was easier to breathe now. Somebody was holding his hand, and Nico lifted his head to see Jason sitting by his bedside, looking like he was praying.

“Jason?” Nico tried to ask, but his voice was rough and crackled and didn’t sound like him at all. Jason’s head head snapped up, and Nico could see tears in his eyes.

"Nico?"

“Why are you crying?” Nico asked, not sounding any better. Jason hurriedly took a bottle of water from the bedside table, helping him take a few mouthfuls. It made his throat feel a bit better.

“I was afraid you might die. You’ve been delirious for two days,” Jason said, tears running down his cheeks now. “The doctor couldn’t give you more than a fifty percent chance.”

“Really?” Nico asked tiredly. “No wonder I feel terrible.”

Jason smiled, looking like he was witnessing a miracle. He reached out to gently caress Nico’s hair, which might have been a bit too familiar for a manservant, but Nico was too tired to care. Actually he probably wouldn’t have cared either way. It felt pretty nice.

“I’ll try to find someone to send for the doctor. I won’t be gone long,” Jason said. “Is there anything I can bring you? Anything at all?”

“Something warm to drink might be nice,” Nico said, and Jason nodded. He leaned in to press a light kiss on Nico’s forehead before getting on his feet.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that you woke up, Nico,” he said, then disappeared out the door.

Nico looked after him, a little confused. “Nico,” he had said. Not “Master Nico” or even “sir”. Just “Nico”. That was probably inappropriate. So was that kiss. Probably. Nico didn’t really want to think too hard about it right now.

***

Hazel came by as soon as the doctor deemed it safe. She stayed for a week, and between her and Jason Nico had never been so fussed over in his whole life.

It took Nico a while to get back on his feet. His illness had left him weak, but that wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Jason was acting differently around him now.

Before he had generally left Nico alone whenever he wasn’t needed, but now he hovered around, looking like Nico could disappear the moment he took his eyes off him. Nico expected to be irritated, but he didn’t actually mind. He got used to Jason’s presence a long time ago, and it was hard to remember how he had ever got by without him. He certainly didn't  _want_ to get by without him again.

Still, he felt like there was a lot of things left unsaid, even if he wasn’t sure how to address it. Especially not while Hazel was there. Instead he found himself looking at him. Nico was watching as much as Jason was watching him.

Of course, Hazel noticed.

“I’m glad he’s here to take care of you,” she told him while Jason was in the kitchen making tea. “You’ve been happier lately.”

“I guess I have,” Nico nodded. “Thank you for finding him.”

She smiled. “I doubt I can truly take credit,” she said, then sighed deeply. “I think I should return home tomorrow.”

“So soon?” Nico asked, and she rolled her eyes.

“You two have something you need to say, and it won’t happen if I’m here,” Hazel said. “I don’t know what it’s about, but I hope you can figure it out. You don’t want to lose him.”

“No, I really don’t,” Nico agreed.

***

Soon after Hazel left, Nico asked Jason to join him in the library. He seemed serious, which was a little worrying. 

“Jason,” Nico said. “I feel like there’s something we should talk about.”

Jason swallowed. He straightened his back and put his hands behind it.

“If I have done something wrong I would have you tell me, sir,” he said, forcing his voice to remain calm.

“Relax, you’ve done nothing wrong, Jason,” Nico said gently, and Jason breathed out in relief. However, Nico wasn’t finished. “You were crying over me when I was sick. You called me ‘Nico’. You _kissed_ me.”

“I did,” Jason said uncertainly.

“Do I have to almost die for you to do it again?”

Jason’s head snapped up. Nico’s usually pale face was bright red, but he was watching Jason with a steady gaze.

“No,” Jason said, mouth dry. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Would you like me to?” Nico asked, and Jason swallowed hard.

“Yes,” he said. "I would very much like that."

Nico smiled as he got on his feet. “Then I will,” he said, looking a bit nervous as he stopped in front of Jason. “Kiss me.”

Jason didn’t wait to be asked twice. He cupped Nico’s face with his hand, then leaned down to press their mouths together. Nico made a sound like a whimper when their mouths met, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Jason, bringing him closer.

“That was really inappropriate,” Nico mumbled when they finally parted for air.

“It was,” Jason agreed, smiling slightly. “Too inappropriate?”

“No,” Nico said, resting his head against Jason’s shoulder. “And I’ve never been known to be particularly proper anyway.”

Jason chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

After all, there was nobody around to forbid it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
